Dead
by Tinni
Summary: Warning: themes of suicide, death, despair and unconventional writing.


**Dead**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!!

* * *

"Please just kill me."

"I can' do that, I would be very bored if ya weren' here no more, Rangiku."

"I don't want to be here, Gin. They are all dead. My friends, my captain. Soul Society and everything I swore to protect lies in ashes. Let me join them. Please!"

"Ya sound'n like Izuru now. He keeps begg'n me ta kill 'em too. Keeps go'n on and on about how there is no point in liv'n if everyone else is dead. Don' ya start too, Rangiku."

"You are full of yourself, Gin! You mock him but then why are you keeping us alive? Why, Gin? Are we just toys for you to play with? Is that why we are left alive when you have bloodied your swords with everyone else blood! Or would you actually miss us if we were dead?"

"I would miss ya. Besides, ya know my toys are very precious ta me. Its not like I have a lot of 'em. Just ya and Izuru. Ya are all I have. Can' be go'n and loss'n ya. What would I play with?"

"You bastard! Get away from me! Don't touch me! Gin! Leave me..."

"I like ya better like this, Rangiku. Naked, in my arms, skin bruised from my kisses, shak'n from want'n me..."

"I hate you Gin! I really hate you."

"I know, but ya love me too don' ya. Ya hate me, ya love me, ya hate yerself for still love'n me but as long as ya still want me, I don' care."

"I don't..."

"Don' lie, Rangiku, ya ain't very good at it."

"What do you want from me, Gin?"

"Everyth'n."

* * *

"Please."

"Na, Izuru, I ain't gonna kill ya."

"Why? Why am I so special? You killed Abarai-kun! You tore open Hinamori-kun! You strangled Hisagi-san! Why me? Why are you keeping me alive?"

"They weren' my faithful Vice-cap'ns. Ya can' blame me if Cap'n Aizen and Tosen-san didn' care enough ta keep 'em alive. It ain't my fault Cap'n Six wasn' strong enough ta save poor Abarai-kun. I do miss 'em. He was always good for a laugh."

"You must take great pleasure in my suffering. My despair."

"Maybe I do. But the point is Izuru, ya ain't about ta die. So stop wish'n it."

* * *

"How is she holding up, Gin?"

"It' complicated but I have high hopes of bring'n 'er around."

"Good, I am glad. This war will be over soon and when I sit upon the throne of heaven, you shall take your rightful place. Then she will see that what we have done has created a better world, a world where she can be happy."

"..."

"What's with that look, Gin. You don't believe me."

"I know ya, Cap'n Aizen."

"True, you do know me. You know me very well."

* * *

"How did you manage to get yourself in this state, Matsumoto-san."

"What can I say, I never could say no to Gin."

"Matsumoto-san..."

"Don't judge me, Kira! Please don't! I didn't want to be here! I didn't want to be in this state! But that bastard... that bastard..."

"Please don't cry, Matsumoto-san. Please! I am sorry. I... I am not judging. I am just a bit shocked that's all."

"I hate this Kira! I really hate this! They are all dead and I... I just... I just... strangle me Kira."

"What!"

"You can do it! You can break my neck! Even if they sealed away all your reitsu, you should still have enough strength to kill me! Do it, Kira! I'll be free then and so will my child and..."

"If ya keep talk'n like that, I'll have to keep ya sedated again. That can' be good fer the baby but I would rather have a dead baby then lose ya, Rangiku."

"Stay away from me, Gin! You monster! Just stay away... Kira please help me!"

"Ichimaru please!"

"I ain't gonna hurt 'er Izuru! But she ain't eat'n. So it' choice time Izuru. Ya can either side with 'er and try ta keep me at bay, though it ain't go'n ta help, or ya can hold 'er down and let me feed her some of these nutrition cubes. Don' give me that look. They are from Cap'n twelve. Cap'n Aizen and Cap'n twelve struck a deal. Cap'n Aizen let's Cap'n twelve tinker, Cap'n twelve helps Cap'n Aizen out. Cap'n twelve has no loyalties but ta his experiments. Cap'n Aizen is better for that then Soul Society. Cap'n Aizen got no rules."

"Liar! That's not why Captain Kurotsuchi is working for you! You took Nemu's soul out of her body! You are holding her soul hostage!"

"Com'n Rangiku, does Cap'n Twelve really strike ya as someone who gives a damn? I won' deny Nemu is a motivation. But she ain't the primary motivation and we both know it. Now, ya can either eat on yer own or I hold ya down and force feed ya the cubes."

"No! Please don't! I mean, let me... leave me and Matsumoto-san alone and I'll... I'll see what I can do. If I don't succeed you can force her."

"Fine. Do what ya want Izuru."

"There was a time I would have eat'n rat meat and cockroaches just because he asked. But now..."

"Please Matsumoto-san, he's not going to let us die. Let's not fight a battle we can't win. More importantly, let's not fight it by spilling the blood of that poor child in your belly. It hasn't done anything. It didn't ask to be conceived in Heuco Mundo, in the middle of a war, by two enemies."

"Don't you think, Kira, that it would be better if the child was not born at all? What good can possible come of it."

"No good perhaps. But... I can't do it, Matsumoto-san. Call me selfish, but having lost all of my friends but you, I can't bear the thought of losing you. I can't also help but feel a little happy at the thought of the baby inside you. Just because, maybe, just maybe, it'll be another friend to sustain me in this white desert of death."

"I'll eat, for your sake I'll eat. But I still don't think anything good can come out of this."

"You never know, Matsumoto-san, you might die giving birth."

"I hope so, I really hope so."

* * *

"It's all lost Ichimaru! Aizen is dead!"

"Ya don' say. Anyone else left alive?"

"No one! It's just us. Can you fight on?"

"Nope, I am bleed'n ta death. I can' even run na more."

"What are you going to do?"

"Someth'n real selfish. What about ya, Tosen-san?"

"Die fighting! I will pour my last drop of blood, my last breath into the cause of justice."

"Ya do realise that King himself is here? Who would hav' thought that the king was some sort ta ultra shinigami."

"Aizen-sama knew, he just... he just miscalculated the king's strength and Kurosaki Ichigo didn't help!"

"Well no point in regret'n now. Ya do what ya want ta do, Tosen-san. Bye, bye."

* * *

"Gin!"

"Captain Ichimaru!"

"Ikorose Shinsō"

* * *

**Author's note:** If you are reading this then I am sorry for wasting your time. I was super depressed and so I decided to experiment a bit and explore an idea that was sort of hinted at in my story "Truth behind the smile". Briefly in chapter 15 the dialogue between Gin and Rangiku went as follows.

_"Where would I be if your side had won?" asked Rangiku._

_"Probably where ya are now," replied Gin with a wide smile, "Knocked-up and in a cell. Except the cell would really be the room ya and I shared, and ya wouldn't be fac'n execution."_

_"You are assuming I would have let you touch me again," countered Rangiku, her anger raising slightly._

_"Ya would have," said Gin with certainty, "Ya have always loved me enough ta overlook my bloody hands, I don' think that would hav' changed."_

I didn't actually want to write a proper fic about it and its always fun to try something new. So... reviews? It's ok, you can yell at me for wasting your time. I know this fic is meh at best.


End file.
